Slytherins and Studying
by georgiamintell
Summary: All she wanted was a quiet place to study. (Dramione).


Hermione Granger just wanted a quiet place to read. The brunette had been innocently browsing the shelves of the Hogwarts library when the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team walked in.  
"I know! That play by-" Hermione frowned. She knew many of the Gryffindor players, but the library was her quiet place. If they wanted to be loud, they could go to the common room or the Quidditch pitch. But not the library. Hermione managed to tolerate the boisterous team for a few minutes before closing her book with a loud huff. Hermione forced a smile and walked over to the team.  
"Oh, hey Hermione," Ron greeted her with a slightly guilty look on his face.  
"Hello Ronald," Hermione responded coolly. Ron swallowed. Hermione addressed the whole group, "I'm sorry to interrupt you," She wasn't, "But I'm trying to do some studying, and you're getting rather loud."  
"Sorry Hermione, we decided to study in here as a group, we'll try to be quieter," Katie Bell assured Hermione.  
"Right, thanks," Hermione smiled gratefully before returning to her table and opening her book. However, less than five minutes later the group was roaring with laughter at something and Hermione could see that her efforts were futile. Hermione picked up her bag and began looking for a quieter spot in defeat. Finally tucked in the back of the library, Hermione found a door she didn't remember seeing before. Hermione sighed in relief when she realized it was unlocked and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. It was a small room, perhaps a closet, with a chest of old books in the corner. The only problem was that someone was already inside.  
"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco Malloy drawled, looking annoyed. The platinum blonde was holding a book of ancient runes.  
Hermione let out a sigh of annoyance, "I was just looking for somewhere to read, but I see that this spot is already taken, so I'll just find somewhere else." Hermione turned confidently and tried to open the door. It was locked. Hermione immediately spun around to confront Malloy but was startled by how close he was. "Did you lock this?"  
Draco looked confused, "What?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Only someone like Malfoy could possibly think this was funny. "The door, Malfoy, it's locked."  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Granger how did you manage to lock yourself in?"  
"I didn't lock it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Well neither did I," Draco denied Hermione's rather blunt accusation.  
Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from responding. Instead, she turned around and began trying to force open the door.  
"I don't think that's going to work, Granger," Hermione inhaled sharply at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice in her ear. She'd been so busy trying to open the door that she hadn't noticed him step closer.  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She demanded.  
Malfoy laughed and Hermione shivered. His hot breath was right on her neck, which was exposed because she'd thrown her hair into a loose ponytail that morning. Hermione swallowed, scared to move because she was unsure what the boy behind her was going to do. "What I've wanted to do for a long time," Malfoy answered her question, his mouth moving dangerously close to her ear.  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked, trying to sound uninterested.  
"This," Draco answered in a voice barely above a whisper. He spun her around to face her. Before Hermione could protest, Draco Malfoy pressed her lips to hers. Hermione had never understood kissing. She had occasionally wondered why humans pressed their feeding holes against others to show affection. Now she understood, well, more than before. Hermione didn't feel fireworks or suddenly have a deep understanding of Draco's soul, but she felt something; want, desire, a primal need that was blooming in her chest. His lips were moving against hers as he pinned her against the door. His hot mouth against her lips made her breathless. Hermione closed her eyes and managed to forget where she was, what she was doing, and who she was doing it with, for a moment. She moved her mouth hungrily against his. She could feel her heart beating faster and a hot, strong, new sensation in her stomach was making her want to deepen the kiss. Hermione boldly moved her tongue into his mouth. Draco was surprised but seemed as eager as she was. Draco suddenly moved away, leaving Hermione panting breathlessly. Draco moved his mouth to her jaw and placed open-mouthed kiss along her neck and jaw quickly, eagerly. Hermione's eyes were open now, but heavily lidded. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. As Draco kissed her neck she became aware that his hands were on her waist, and that she didn't mind at all. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She brought her hand to the back of Draco's neck and pulled him towards her so they were kissing again. Her hands were in his hair, his hands were on her waist. Hermione let out a moan causing Draco to shudder. Draco slid one of his hands down to her leg and supported her she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Hermione!" Hermione gasped as a voice echoed through the library on the other side of the door.  
Hermione quickly removed herself from Draco and answered, "What?"  
Hermione glanced at Draco, who didn't seem to notice. The blonde Slytherin seemed to be in a sort of trance and was staring at the ground, still panting.  
"We're done studying so you can go back to your table now," Ron answered.  
"Right, thanks, Ron," Hermione replied weakly. Hermione swallowed as Draco's grey eyes met hers for a moment. Hermione had no idea what to think, or what he was thinking. Blindly, she reached behind her and turned the doorknob. When she realized the door was now unlocked, Hermione turned and bolted out of the room, leaving Draco Malfoy behind.


End file.
